Will a Love Blossom?
by MiraiGurl
Summary: It has been five years since Kenshin left for Kyoto. No one has heard from him since. When and if he returns, how will his loved ones be able to greet him with open arms? K/K **CHAPTER 5 UP!**
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N #1: Hello! It's MiraiGurl back with a brand spankin' new Ruroni Kenshin story right off the presses. I hope you like it. This is my 2nd Kenshin story. Once again, it's a Kenshin/Kaoru fic. What can I say, I like the romance stories. I never thought that I would be writing Kenshin stories, I am always reading and writing DBZ stories because that's my fav anime, don't worry this is number 2! ^-^ Anyways, I just saw episode thirty-one today, and I was like" Ooh! Ooh! This is the episode a lot of people use as a foundation to their stories. Now, I'm one of them. I tried to write it as close as possible to what was said today. This is definitely going to be a multi-chapter story. Anyhoo, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I WISH I owned it along with DBZ so I could make extra episodes. MUHAHAHAHA!!

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

"Shishio was behind the assassination. I can't just stand by and let them continue. I've decided to go to Kyoto," he explained, "When I first met you, you said that my past never mattered, and that I would always be a Rurouni. You were right." Kenshin moved in and enclosed her in a gentle hug in his muscular yet tender arms. "Thank you for everything, Kaoru-dono, he whispered as he felt warm drops of salty water fall on his pink fop. _ Tears! I so sorry Kaoru-dono, but I must do what I have to in order protect all of you._ "As a Rurouni, I must wander once more." Kenshin let her go and turned around to walk away from his new life and family, to Kyoto, with tears sliding down his face. "Goodbye, Kaoru-dono."

            Kaoru dropped to her knees and watched Kenshin leave on that fateful day of May fourteenth of the eleventh year of the Meji era, "Ken-," she whimpered as the warm water ran down her cheeks like small rivers, "-shin."

%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

A/N #2: Okay! Okay! I know that this was VERY SHORT! But, this is just the prologue. I needed this mini clip so I could get juicy later on. Tell me what you think do you think I should continue? R&R ya'll!

Ja 'ne!

~/*\~MiraiGurl~/*\~


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

**A/N:** Yo! What's happening? I'm doing good! Two chapters up today and there might be more! ^_^ This is going to be another sort chapter. Sorry, but I'm trying to make them longer, but I'm finding good places to cut them off. WE GOT A PUPPY YESTERDAY! He's such a cutie! Enough babbling! Onto the story!!

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Disclaimer:** Why can't I own Rurouni Kenshin?? Oh well, Nobuhiro Watsuki owns it. Enough said. T_T

 ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

**-5** years later-

_It's never going to be the same around here, but good riddens. I guess I'm glad that you're gone since he's never bothered to write us or anything. _"Again. You've got to concentrate harder. You must be one with your sword," Kaoru explained.

"You're the one who needs to concentrate, Busu," Yahiko stated.

            "WHAT WAS THAT?!!?"

            "You heard me! You haven't been the same for FIVE YEARS, Kaoru. Ever since Kenshin left, you have been spaced out almost twenty-four seven," he responded.

            "Kenshin who? I don't know anyone by that name."

            "That's what I'm talking about! You act as if nothing ever happened, but it did."

            At that moment Sanosuke jogged into the room. "What's going on? What's all the yelling about?" he asked calmly.

"She's having one of her moments, AGAIN!" cried Yahiko.

"For the love of God, Jou-chan! HOW can I get it through your THICK HEAD?! He's not coming back! He probably doesn't even remember us; so don't get your hopes up. You know it seems like we have this _talk_ everyday," he said in a rough tone. "I'm going out. I'll be back late. I just need some time to think." He walked out and slammed the door leaving a stunned Kaoru staring at the door.

"I'll see you later Kaoru. I'm going to the Akabeko with Dr. Genzai, Suzume, and Ayame," said the now sixteen year old.

"Alright," she replied. _I guess that leaves me all alone, again. I can't be like this forever. Everyone's right he's not coming back, but when he hugged me…_When she came to her scenes, she realized that she had wandered out of the dojo and ended up at _the_ place. It was the place where five years ago, he said goodbye. "Oh Kenshin, why did you have to go? Everyone was happy," she whispered to the air and saw a firefly. "We were all afraid that if you decided to leave, we would not be able to say goodbye." _You made a promise to Suzume and Ayame to see the fireflies together that night. They're still hurt over that broken promise. _"We all vowed to protect you in everyway that we could," Kaoru started again, "to make sure that you would never become the Battousai again." She dropped to her knees and just stared at the road he had taken to leave their lives.

            "And you did a good job, that you did…"  

 ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

A/N:  So, what do you think? Let me know by reviewing. I'm not just a review-crazed person, I want you honest opinions so I can make this story as well as my other stories better. THANKS FOR READING!!

Peace out!

J MiraiGurl 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 

**A/N: **I'm going strong I have this chapter as well as chapter three written out and I have to do is type them and post'em.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and I never will, sadly. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Kaoru rose quickly as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She turned around quickly, trying to find the source of the voice. "W-W-Who's there? Answer me," she said hastily.

            "…Karou-dono…it's me…" the figure stated and stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself, "…Kenshin."

            "I don't know anyone by that name," she spat coldly. "I knew someone who looked like you, but they left FIVE years ago. He's never going to return,"

            "But, Miss Kaoru, it's me! I'm back!" Kenshin exclaimed to the woman in front of him.

            "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me. I have lessons to teach," she stated and stomped off.

            "I coming with you.'

            "If you _must_," she replied sarcastically and walked off.

            _I wonder what's wrong with her. _Ten minutes later, a mad Kaoru and a bewildered Kenshin arrived back at the dojo. "It seems like nothing has changed, that it has," Kenshin said.

            "Oh, you'll be surprised. Don't for get, it's been **five** years," she said and walked inside. "I'm back," she called out to no one in particular.

            "There you are, Busu. Your students have be-," he started but stopped because he was in shock. There in front of him stood the man he had not seen in five years. "Kenshin??!"

            "Hello, Yahiko. Boy have you grown, that you have," Kenshin greeted the now sixteen year old.

            Yahiko was now a young man whose height could rival Kenshin's. "Yeah. It's hasn't been the same around here. We didn't think that you would ever come back to the dojo." He ran over to Kenshin and greeted him we a friendly hug. "I'll tell everyone the good news!" Yahiko ran out of the room and left the two in a deadly silence. Moments later, Sanosuke, Dr. Genzai, Ayame, Suzume, and Megumi rushed into the room and surrounded the redhead.

            "YOU'RE BACK!!" everyone cried. "Sir Ken, what kept you all these years?" asked Megumi.

            "It's great to see you all! I've missed you guys, that I did," Kenshin said with a big smile on his face.

            "Then WHY didn't you try to get in touch for FIVE YEARS?!!" exclaimed the ten year old Suzume.

            "It's a long story. I'll tell you later," he said and patted her head. "Umm… Dr. Genzai, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**A/N:** That was a little longer. I'm trying my best. J Come on and review your opinions of the story and tell me anything that I screwed up on. I'm going to work on chapter three now.

MiraiGurl 

************I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTILL I HAVE TEN REVIEWS!!************


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 

**A/N:**  **I POSTED EARLIER!!!** I know that I didn't get 10 reviews, but they were all really encouraging, so I though, "What the heck? Let's go ahead and post ch.3."  Thanks to the 8 people who reviewed!! 

_thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters used.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

            "Alright, " said Dr. Genzai. _This is odd. Before he left, he never seemed this serious. _The two men walked into the next room and closed the sliding door. "What's on your mind, my boy?"

            "I needed you help," the younger man stated, "I don't know how to explain myself to everyone, and they deserve to know why I was gone so long." He looked down at his feet to avoid eye contact and clenched his fist.

            "There's a deeper meaning to that, isn't there," Dr. Genzai alleged.

            "When I first left, I thought that what I was going to do was for the good of the whole nation, that I did, but all I did was make matters worse. I didn't think that you all would ever accept me as a friend again because of what I did. I went to Kyoto as planned, and searched for Shishio and his men and found them easily. As I fought each of them, with every hit and blow, I grew closer and closer to becoming the Battousai once more, until one day… it happened. Three years ago, I finally made it to Shishio. During the fight, I had so much anger built up inside that I became my own greatest nightmare. Of course, Shishio was pleased that he could fight the person that he preceded, but we both became so weak from our injuries and from the long fight that it came down to one final blow, and I defeated him, but something was wrong. I couldn't change back into the Rurouni," he said for and paused for a long moment and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

            "I can tell something else happened. You can tell me," the old doctor coaxed.

            "I couldn't control the Battousai after the fight and… and…" Kenshin couldn't hold them back any longer, and the tears flooded down his flushed face, "…and I went on a killing spree. I event killed little children in a small village I came to. It's just that my Battousai side overpowered the Rurouni. I just couldn't get over it. It drove me crazy, so when I finally returned to normal, I changed my name for a while and sought help. That's where I've been for the last two god-awful years. I still have nightmares about it. I-I-I broke my vow to never kill again." When he finished, he slammed his fist down onto the table on his right side. "How could I do that?!!?"

            "I see," said Dr. Genzai solemnly. "I don't know exactly what to tell you except to tell you to confront the reality of it all. You need to tell then to get it off your chest because if you live with this heavy of guilt, you can get very sick." Both men stood up from their pervious positions and headed for the door.

            "Hmm… I guess your right," Kenshin stated quietly. _But how will they react??_

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

A/N-

MG: My thoughts exactly Kenshin.

Kenshin: Oro?? How did you get into the story?

MG: I'm the author. DUH!!

Kenshin: Oh yeah. Why am I so weak?

MG: It's going to help with the plot later on.

Kenshin: Oh, okay. You all need to review this story, that you do. 

MG: you heard the man. I GOT A CELEBRITY ENDORCEMENT!! Yatta!! Well, I've got to go cook up chapter four. I hop you are enjoying this as much as I am! Ja'ne! =D

**~~I would like to be around 17-20 reviews before I post the next chapter!~~**

Thanks to following people who reviewed:

Nicky: Thanks a bunch. You were my first review! *grins*

RedHop: Thank you!

Blaze: Sorry about the wait, but I really needed time to think of more chapters. =P

Dragona: I'm glad you like it!

Rai: I'm trying to make them longer, I really am. When I write them out, they seem like they are going to be longer, but they end up short. It's just because of where I cut them off. J

Babog: Don't worry, I'll get to the K/K soon enough. It's just the beginning of the story. 
    
    Dizzy@_@: *smiles* I'm glad you like it!
    
    Mika blue eyes: Yeah! Don't worry! I'm not stopping on this baby! I glad you like it so far!
    
    Please review, guys! I need to know what I need to fix and maybe get some ideas to use in later chapters.
    
    ~`'`~MiraiGurl~`'`~


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 

****

**A/N: **I'm back with chapter four! This will have Kenshin explaining to everyone. *Jaws music plays* This is going to be a **LONGER** chapter! FINALLY!! Now, let's go to the story!! **:**D

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer:** See earlier chapters. I'm too depressed to put it. L

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

            After what seemed like forever to everyone outside, Kenshin and Dr. Genzai walked out of the small room next door. "Kenshin, what was that about?" asked Yahiko.

            "I um… I just needed to discuss something with Dr. Genzai before I told you all why I was gone so long. You know, to straighten out some thing," he quickly answered. _It's now or never, Kenshin!_ "Listen. What I'm about to tell you is very hard for me to say, and I don't know if you'll accept me as a friend after you hear this."

            "What do you mean?" Ayame questioned. Everyone waited for him to speak, but the only response was a wall of silence. Kenshin repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fists and looked down at the ground. "Uncle Ken-nii?"

            "I don't know how to say thus except to go through the whole thing, again," he said. "It took me a year to reach Kyoto because I helped many people along the way. At the end of year one and well into year two, I searched and fought Shishio's henchmen, the Juopongatana (A/C: is this right?), but with every fight, little by little, I became the Battousai once again. Finally, somewhere during the third year after I left here, I made it to Shishio. During the previous fight, I never thought that I would make it to him," explained Kenshin, "The fight with Shishio took place on a hot, late-July night in a field two miles south of Kyoto. I was losing the fight, and I had so much anger built up inside of me, that I became my greatest fear, Hitokiri Battousai. Shishio was pleased that the manslayer of the light could finally fight the manslayer of the shadows (A/C: Isn't Kenshin also referred to as the manslayer of the light?). It seemed like the fight went on for an eternity. He just wouldn't quit! At the end of the fight, it came down to one final blow. Any slip-up and I would let all of you down. And I won." Kenshin paused and closed his eyes before continuing. "I tried everything, but I couldn't change back to the Rurouni all of you know, I was stuck as the Battousai." He stopped again and clenched his fists. Everyone was so quiet that you could have hard a pin drop in the room as they waited to see if there was more to be said.

            Surprisingly, it was Dr. Genzai who broke the silence. "They need to know the rest, Kenshin." He looked over at the lean, violet-eyed man and nodded.

            "I know," he replied and sighed and turned back to the others. "After you hear this next part, you may never want to know me again, and I wouldn't blame you. After the fight, I… I went on a killing spree in the nearest village. I tried to stop, but I was to no avail. The Battousai overpowered the Rurouni. I even killed small children," he whispered the last statement with hatred as the tears started again. "It drove me mad! When I finally returned to normal, I changed my name and went for help. That's where I've been for the last two years. I never contacted you because I needed to think things over, plus, I knew that you all would try to bring me back to the dojo, that you would have." Every person was in shock and a sense of silence shrouded the room one more.

            "HOW COULD YOU!" cried Suzume, "You said that you would NEVER KILL AGAIN!!"

            "KAMI! You think you know someone and that you can trust them, and then WHAM, they stab you in the back!" Yahiko exclaimed.

            "I know," said Kenshin, "I tried everything to stop myself, but nothing would change me back in time. It was always too late."

            "I otta kill you!" Sanosuke snarled, anger clearly written on his face.

            "I wouldn't stop you, Sano, that I wouldn't." _Maybe I should die for my crimes. That way, I would never kill anyone ever again._

            "Why, Uncle Ken-nii? Why would you do it?" Ayame questioned.

            "Honestly, I don't know." Everyone except Kaoru was at a loss for words.

            _Would he really have done that? Will he go after us next?_ "The Rurouni I know would never have done this!" Kaoru wailed.

            "Kaoru-dono, I…"

            "No," she said, "Don't make excuses for yourself because I don't want to hear them." _How could he do such a thing?_

"Please! Will you all give me another chance?? I know that it will take time. I'm willing to take as much time as we need to become friends again, that I am," stated Kenshin.

            "I guess," Ayame and Suzume said quietly fearing what he'd say if they told him 'no'.

            "I'm for it," Genzai replied.

            "Sir Ken, I am willing because you helped me get on the road to helping people. I was in your debt. Consider us even now." The four willing people turned to look at the others to get their reaction, and then quickly looked back to Kenshin.

            "If it's for the good of the others, "Yahiko uttered, "Then I guess I'm in. What about you, Sano?"

            "I hope you DROP DEAD!" screeched Sanosuke.

            "For once," stated Kaoru "I agree with Rooster Head." Kenshin looked over at the two, and then only at Kaoru, trying to understand the emotions buried deep in depths of her eyes. They were now dull and filled with many mixed emotions, not as they used to be. The only thing he truly saw was hatred and sadness, which replaced the warm, loving and carefree looked that dawned her big blue eyes five years earlier.

            "Thank you," Kenshin replied. _At least it's a start. I promise, I will get Kaoru-dono back, even if it kills me._

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

**A/N: **Oh my God! I'm so HAPPY! I LOVE YA'LL. I got **13** reviews today! Thank you! THANK You!! THANK YOU!!! **J**The following people have made my day because they have reviewed since the last update: **elisa ang**,** Crazy Girl Person**,** Magical Malady**,** becks**,** Kenshin+Kaoru4ever**,** boomerang-chan**,** cows**,** Devil's Kin**,** ()**,** Ayame**,** Jessi**,** laura**, **Mika blue eyes**,and** Lauren!!!**

So, was that long enough for you?? I was very pleased at the length o this chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out quickly.

**~*~NO REVIEW GOAL THIS TIME!** *Crowd cheers* **=D It's just when I can get it out! ~*~**

PEACE! Please, feel free to leave your comments.

=D -MiraiGurl- =P


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5 

****

****

**A/N:** Hallo! Sorry this took so long to get out! I just had one of those moments where I couldn't think of anything to write. I think this is another long chapter. YATTA! Now… ON TO THE STORY! =D

_Thoughts_

~*****~ = Scene change

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. *Bawls* Nobuhro Watsuki does.

**Dedication: **For once, I actually have a dedication. ^-^' This chapter goes out to my uncle, Jim, and my new aunt, Jiab. CONGRATS you guys! 

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

Last time:

            The only thing he truly saw was hatred and sadness, which replaced the warm, loving and carefree look that dawned her big blue eyes five years earlier.

            _At least it's a start. I promise, I will get Kaoru-dono back, even if I kills me._

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

            ~The next morning~

            "Ohayo, Yahiko."

            "'Morning." Kenshin smiled cheerfully at the teenager.

            "It's a beautiful morning, that it is."

            "Yeah," he joyfully replied.

            "Yahiko, I have a favor to ask of you."

            "Go ahead," he said.

"What's been going on around here these past five years?" Kenshin asked.

"I can answer that for you."

"I know that Yahiko-nii would have skipped over part of it," said second new voice.

"Oh, come on Suzume! You too, Ayame," the sixteen year old wined.

"Grow up Yahiko-nii," Ayame said and rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Thank you, you two," Kenshin acknowledged and smiled at the two girls.

"Well," started Suzume, "Two years after you left, Uncle Sano and Aunt Megumi got together (A/C: Does anyone know what Ayame and Suzume call Sano or Megumi?)."

"You mean they're…MARRIED?!!?"

"No, Kenshin," replied Yahiko while holding in fits of laughter. "But, we all have a feeling that Sano will ask her pretty soon."

"ANYWAY…" Ayame chimed in, " Within the last year…Yahiko got a…GI~RLFRIEND!"

"Oh… you did?" So who's the lucky girl??"

"…Tsubame. Listen, Suzume, Ayame, can I talk to Kenshin, in private?"

"Alright," they said quietly in unison and left the room. The teenager looked over to double-check that the girls were really gone.

"Yahiko?"

"Listen. A lot more has happened besides that. We try to hide it from them even though it's obvious. Everyone, especially Kaoru, has had a hard time since you left," he paused and took a breath while looked directly into Kenshin's violet eyes. "She has never been the same since you left. She always seems like she's in her own little world. She would stay in her room almost all day for the first year. We could easily hear her crying all day and night. It was awful! We couldn't do anything to snap her out of it. Lately, when she's in her world, she'll do something similar to sleepwalking. Usually, she'll go to _the_ spot. The place where you told her goodbye." The redheaded man just stared in shock at the boy before him.

_Could this be true? Kaoru-dono…what have I done?! Instead of protecting you, I have hurt you deeply, and I don't know how to help you. _"I didn't man to do so, that I did not," he whispered gloomily, but he was the only one who heard those words. 

~*****~

_This seems so…so unreal. Maybe this is just a dream, but it feels real. _"I don't know what to think anymore. He just waltzed in here after five years and thinks that everything would be as it was before?!" Kaoru walked down the busy market road, not knowing, or caring for that matter, where her feet would take her. _Why does this have to be me? I don't know if I can ever forgive him. I mean, he killed innocent people; plus, he got up and just left us without telling us why. It was so sudden._ Just as she snapped out of her thoughts, the sun started to set painting the sky vivid shades of pink, purple, and blue. "Kenshin…I…no! He's caused us such pain for five years. I can't forgive him that easily," she whispered and looked to the sky. _Can I?_

~*****~

"At first, Kenshin," Yahiko said, "I hated you for leaving. I thought that you did it because you grew tired of us, but a few years into your absence, I got word of a man named Shishio and all that he had done and was trying to do. So then, I hated you for not wanting our help. I think that Sano felt the same way I did, but you know him. He holds grudges longer."

"Yes. I agree with you on that account, that I do," Kenshin replied and smirked. _I think the only ones I have to worry about now are Sanosuke and Kaoru-dono. *Thinks sarcastically* Oh boy!_

"I'm back! Is anyone here?" a voice rang out.

"Hey, Busu. We're in the kitchen,' Yahiko called back.

"Really, Yahiko," she started as she walked in the room, "If you're wanting to learn the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu (A/C: I don't know if this is spelled right b/c I got this off a website), then I wouldn't talk to me like that." She stuck out her tongue at him, and then realized that there was another person in the room. "Oh, hello Kenshin. I didn't see you."

"That's alright, Kaoru-dono. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, thank you," she answered quickly and rushed out of the room. _Why am I so nervous around him?_ Kaoru closed her eyes tightly, trying to tune out all of her emotions towards the violet-eyed Rurouni. _You must be strong, Kaoru._

"Man! What's her problem?"

"She's still mad at me, that she is." _I've got to try as hard as I can to get her to forgive me, that I should. _"I'm going to go do laun-"

"Hold it, Kenshin!" a voice said in the shadows. "I'm here to challenge you!"

"Sano…why?" Kenshin questioned and looked worriedly at his friend. _What should I do??_

"Sanosuke! What are you doing?!" the teen exclaimed.

"This is none of your concern Yahiko. So, Kenshin, do you accept?'

"Before I say anything," he started, "I want to know why ad what the terms are."

"Fine," Sano sneered. "The terms are simple. We use fists and a weapon of choice in any combination. The first one to get knocked out loses. And as for the reason, you'll find out soon enough." He stared at Kenshin, waiting for an answer and tried not to blink fearing that he'd miss the response.

_Sanosuke has never seemed this serious about a fight before. He could get hurt very badly if I fight him, but what else can I do?_ "Alright. I accept," Kenshin said coolly and showed no signs of panic on his face. "What time will this _fight_ be?"

"At noon. Today. Oh yeah, and Megumi will be there just in case."

**_ _ _ _ _ _**

**A/N:** so, what did ya'll think? Let me know! Personally, I'm pretty happy with the final product. You all are totally ASWOME! I got about 16 reviews after I posted. Thanks to the following people:

**Minako, Sora Himura, Rai Kiko, 8462, Mika blue eyes, star-crystals, Rach, boomerang-chan, Rai, bunny-chan, Crazy Girl Person, LaTiNa-CiNnA, Nicky, Babog, Dragona, and Nitogumi**!

I want to say a special thanks to one person in particular, Dragona. You're latest review brought me up to 100 reviews total. Thank you very much! :)

Also, I've been forgetting to put this in. I found this site that has what most of the characters call each other. It's helped me out a lot in this story.

Ja 'ne!

MiraiGurl

Come on, guys.

Push the button! You know you want to.

** |**

**\,/**


End file.
